


Falling For You

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of Daichi’s second year at uni, and things aren't going as well as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> (please ignore that cheesy ass title....)
> 
> So yeah I thought I'd post another small thing since I have a lot of stuff to do in December and hqhols has taken up quite a bit of my time for writing, but hey! You'll have that to look forward to as well as some other super secret things...
> 
> the prompt was "You fainted... Straight into my arms. You, know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." from [here!](http://mistletoebellamys.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this though and if you wanna leave a comment I'd be over the moon :D

Today is not a good day for Daichi.

With exams looming upon him, multiple essays that need to be written and completed in the next few weeks and a part time job at the local cinema to top it all off, it’s fair to say he’s more than a little bit stressed. Especially from this one particular essay that’s so uninteresting to him, he wrote one thousand words of bullshit the night before and still needs to write around another thousand by the end of the day, when he’s supposed to hand it in for his lecturer to read. 

Daichi never worked like this in high school -he never needed to buy three cups of coffee just to get him through the day- so University life came as a bit of a shock to him.

Sitting at a desk in the library, he types away on his laptop while downing another can of energy juice. A part of him is ready to just give up and go back to his flat to sleep, but Suga would still be there and Daichi is _not_ ready to face the wrath of his best friend. So he keeps going, ignoring all the texts that pop up on his phone, and the concerned looks of students passing by his table. It’s now four pm- he can make it. Just fifty words left and less than an hour till the deadline.

He’s even got enough time for a quick toilet break. He closes his laptop and puts it in his satchel, then makes his way to the men's room at the entrance of the library. 

(When people ask him what happened later on, he'll say he'd been kidnapped by a mob and managed to escape from their van, but not in time to hand in his essay... But of course, that isn't the case.)

He _feels_ fine, though maybe a little dizzy and not quite with it- but isn't that the usual symptoms of someone who's about to faint. If anything, it feels like falling asleep to Daichi, and the only thing he remembers is seeing who he thinks is Fukurodani’s old setter. He could be wrong though. Maybe he's seen a ghost- an incredibly attractive one at that but why would Fukurodani's setter be dead? Why would he be haunting him as well? God, he really is delirious…

He wakes up in a room that is definitely not the library, nor the restrooms. The walls are plain white and there's a small window with blinds that conceal the view outside. He's lying down on what looks like a hospital bed, but he can't be in a hospital, _surely not._

The sound of someone clearing their throat comes from the end of the bed and Daichi sees the ‘ghost’ from earlier, sitting on a chair with Daichi’s satchel in his lap. He's so confused- what the hell happened?

“You fainted, if you haven't guessed already and don't worry nothing in your bag is broken,” explains the boy whom Dachi frustratingly can't remember the name of. He can remember Bokuto, Kuroo and even Lev, but for some reason the name of the setter he couldn't stop staring at at training camp has escaped his memory. Daichi wonders if the boy in the chair remembers _him._

He sits up on the bed and his head spins a little, but he's more or less fine, or so he assumes. He feels like he's blushing, but that's probably because mystery boy is still looking at him, concern showing across his features.

“T-thanks,” he splutters and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'm so sorry but I can't remember a thing- I fainted?”

“Yeah. Right into my arms as well.” _Oh no._ “You stayed unconscious for quite a while so I carried you to the nurse's office.”

Wait, how far is the nurse’s office from the library? The place isn't one he's familiar with, until now. And how could one person carry him all that way; how could they have the _patience_ to carry him?

“Daichi, right?” the now familiar voice interrupts his thoughts. He's stunned the setter even remembers him.

“Yeah… Now you're just making me feel worse about forgetting your name,” Daichi admits, not looking him in the eye.

“It's Akaashi,” he replies and gives Daichi a light smile. “You know, if you fainted just to get my attention, you definitely have it.”

At first, Daichi isn't sure if he's heard right but what else could it have been? He gawps awkwardly at Akaashi who starts to laugh.

“Don't worry, Daichi-san I know you didn't mean to faint on me,” he hides his laugh behind his hand- Daichi wishes he wouldn't. “I know the look of last minute essay writing when I see one and I take it you're a newbie to the sport. I'd stick to writing your essays during the day if I were you.”

He's stopped listening to Akaashi though -not out of rudeness- he just needs to find a clock to see if he's too late to hand in his assignment. Ten minutes. He has ten minutes get up his essay and email it to his tutor, in whatever godawful state it's in- if only he had his laptop with him.

Before he can even ask, Akaashi hands Daichi his bag and he quickly takes his laptop out from its protective case. Typing quicker than he ever has in his life, Daichi writes a brief conclusion to the document, opens up his email and sends his essay to his tutor with only a minute to spare. He lies back down on the bed, feeling all the tension that's built up in his muscles unknot.

The sound of footsteps makes him look up again to see Akaashi about to leave through the door.

“ _Wait,_ ” he calls out, which stops Akaashi in his tracks.

“Do you… Wanna meet up for coffee or something?” He really expects to get shot down, but it's worth a shot- Akaashi _did_ say he has his attention, after all.

“Sure- I'll give you my number, hold on.” 

Akaashi rummages around in his backpack and finds a pen which he uncaps the lid of. For a moment, Daichi thinks Akaashi will write his number on his arm, but he doesn't- he's not sure whether or not to feel disappointed at this. Instead, he tears off a bit of paper from a notebook in his bag and hands the note to Daichi, written in scribbly but fairly readable handwriting.

To Daichi's surprise, Akaashi is blushing quite a bit, which only makes him more flustered. He quickly puts the piece of paper in a safe place where he won't lose it.

“I uhhh… I look forward to it!” says Daichi in an attempt to keep things casual and not like they've just mutually agreed to going out on a date.

“Same. I'll see you soon, hopefully,” and with that, Akaashi leaves the room and an incredibly flustered Daichi behind.

Maybe he'll add Akaashi into his story about the mob kidnapping him and say he escaped with an incredibly attractive student who just so happens to go to the same uni as him- _wow_ what a coincidence, now they're going on a date.

Will Asahi and Suga believe him? Definitely not but nothing can ruin the good mood he's in right now- not even when he falls asleep in the nurse's office and gets locked in, and he has to call Suga to get him out.


End file.
